Historia en Magnolia
by Gringel M. Lah
Summary: Tras perder a sus padres Lucy se ve obligada a regresar a su ciudad natal y enfrentarse a la soledad y a ella misma. Su plan es estabilizar su situación para largarse de allí cuanto antes, pero pronto descubrirá que las cosas no son tan sencillas.


**Fairy Tail no me pertenece.**

 **Espero que os guste ésta historia. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin escribir fanfics, y tenía la idea de no volverlo a hacer. Pero parece ser que escribir es más difícil de lo que pensé. Y esto me** **ayudaba. A lo mejor también a vosotros.**

Día 1

Cuando Levy puso la butaca en su sitio

Delante del ordenador descansaba un vaso de vodka con zumo de arándanos a medio beber. A su lado, un cenicero de cristal sujetaba un cigarrillo consumido. El salón estaba hecho un caos, el desorden reinaba.

Y en la butaca naranja, dispuesta en medio de la habitación y delante del televisor, dormía Lucy.

Había tenido una semana nefasta, de aquello no había duda alguna. El lunes su madre tuvo un accidente que la dejó en muerte cerebral, por lo que el martes vinieron un montón de médicos para preguntar sobre la donación de órganos. El jueves la enterraron, pero su padre no se presentó porque había tenido un accidente con el coche de camino al funeral. Murió en el acto.

Era domingo. Un mal domingo. La noche anterior había estado viendo programas de televisión por internet hasta tarde, bebiendo y fumando. Alguien le dio un paquete en uno de los funerales, y ella lo aceptó aunque no fumara.

Ahora que había regresado a su Magnolia natal debía ocuparse de la herencia, de la casa, de las deudas… no tenía ni idea. Se había marchado a Hargeon contenta porque por fin podía olvidar la mierda de infancia que había tenido y nunca se preocupó por éstas cosas.

Había llegado el momento de hacerlo, y debía hacerlo sola.

El timbre de la casa resonó por los pasillos y la despertó. Acartonada en la butaca, sintió como crujían sus huesos al levantarse y como le daba mil vueltas la cabeza.

—¡Ya va! —gritó, con la garganta reseca por culpa del tabaco.

Buscó algo con lo que resguardar sus pies del frío del suelo y emprendió el camino hacia la entrada.

El timbre sonó otra vez.

—¡Que ya va!

Llegó y abrió la puerta. No le dio tiempo a vislumbrar de quien se trataba, ya que al instante los brazos de la pequeña Levy la rodearon y la presionaron contra su cuerpo. Al separarse, hizo una mueca.

—Lucy, hueles un poco…

—Horrible —dijo una voz.

Lucy observó por encima de Levy y vio que había venido acompañada.

—Hola, Gajeel. Gracias por venir, pero estoy bi…

—Mentira.

Levy se abrió paso y entró en la casa, seguida de Gajeel. Lucy se quedó observando en la puerta.

Le dolía la cabeza.

Joder, que si le dolía.

—Hueles mal. Date una ducha y nosotros nos encargamos de poner un poco de orden. Seguro que hace falta.

—Pero…

—Anda, ve.

Obedeció.

A veces costaba decirle "no" a Levy. Aunque pequeña, parecía que tenía poderes.

Mientras el agua caliente regaba su cuerpo apestoso pensaba en qué hacer ahora. No tenía dinero. En Hargeon había estado trabajando en la radio local, justo después de acabar la carrera, pero no había cobrado más que una cantidad simbólica. Y le gustaría ganar dinero porque se avecinaban unos tiempos turbulentos.

A lo mejor había un puesto libre en la radio local, o en el periódico, o en la televisión, si la hubiere. ¿Magnolia tenía televisión local? Llevaba cerca de cinco años sin ir más que algún fin de semana. No lo sabía.

Vació el bote de champú en sus manos y empezó a frotarse el pelo.

Y si había un puesto en la radio local, podría presentarse. Tenía experiencia. Aunque solo habían sido unos meses como redactora, pero seguramente ya era más de lo que podían pedirle a una chica o un chico jóvenes en Magnolia. Allí no había universidad, así que las empresas no podían coger estudiantes y todo era distinto.

Cuando terminó de ducharse se miró en el espejo. No tenía buen aspecto.

—¡Lucy! —llamó Levy desde el salón.

—¿Qué?

Salió del cuarto de baño envuelta en una gran toalla y enseguida se arrepintió. Una bofetada arremetió contra su mejilla y le giró la cara de tal manera que su cuerpo entero se tambaleó. Instintivamente, su mano se dirigió a la herida y soltó un alarido.

—¿A qué viene esto? —preguntó. —¿Qué he hecho?

—¿Qué coño hiciste anoche?

Levy tenía en su mano el paquete de tabaco que le dieron en el funeral. Lucy pronto comprendió por qué la había pegado.

—No me encontraba bien, me ayudó…

—¡Y una mierda! Sé que estás mal, yo no podría soportarlo, pero quiero que entiendas que no puedo dejar que caigas en la adicción. Fumar y beber no es la solución a tus problemas. No vas a recuperar a tus padres matándote a ti misma.

Lucy calló porque sabía que su amiga tenía razón.

—Al menos ahora no hueles a podrido —añadió.

—Gracias, supongo…

—Vístete.

—Sí, señora.

—Nada de bromas.

Sonrió y se dirigió a su habitación, de dónde salió con unos tejanos y un jersei limpios. Cuando llegó al salón, se sorprendió de verlo ordenado. El alcohol y el tabaco habían desaparecido y el cenicero ahora descansaba en un estante con monedas sueltas dentro. La butaca estaba en una pared. No en el centro.

No le gustaba que la butaca estuviera ahí.

En el caos de su mente, ese lugar estaba demasiado bien ordenado. Estaba sano. Y ella no, no lo estaba, podía con ella porque no concordaba.

—¿A que así está mejor? —preguntó Levy.

Lucy dijo que sí y fingió una sonrisa.

—Ésta noche nos vamos a quedar contigo —dijo Gajeel, apareciendo detrás de ella.

—No es necesario…

—Lo es —la cortó él.— Eres nuestra amiga.

Y sonrió enseñando los dientes.

Lucy nunca creyó tener amigos en Magnolia. Sólo a Levy. Ahora vió que también podía contar con Gajeel, y no le gustó. No quería tener ataduras. Cuando todo aquello terminara, vendería todas sus propiedades y se largaría para siempre.


End file.
